Power Rangers X-treme: The Reign of Terror Part 3
by Wildfire K
Summary: The Rangers receive their new powers... but is it too late?


Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are owned by Saban Entertainment.   
  
On a side note, I released a fanfiction story similar to this series before, so if you notice any familiar sequences in this story, just know that I am just reusing my own ideas. Please read the first 2 parts of this series first.  
  
Credits: the song "Dreams," is by Van Halen. It is the song which was played at the end of the first Power Rangers movie.  
  
***  
  
Power Rangers X-treme  
Episode 3  
"The Reign of Terror Part III"  
by Wildfire K  
  
***  
  
Satellite X...  
  
A hoard of Death Knights attacked civilians in southern California. Tommy watched the destruction on the viewing globe in front of him. What he was seeing infuriated him, as the dark warriors brutally slaughtered a group of humans.   
  
"This is what I was talking about," Alpha said while staring at the viewing globe. "The Dark Emperor shows no mercy, and that is what you are seeing. Humans are being slaughtered, something that all your foes from before did not have the ruthlessness to do. This worries me. We must keep hoping that your friends journey back soon, or all is lost."   
  
"It doesn't feel right to just sit here and watch this!" Tommy yelled.   
  
The Death Knights attacked civilians using their large swords. Blood was shed everywhere, which made Tommy even more angry.  
  
"There's gotta be SOMETHING I can do!" Tommy stammered.  
  
"No, Tommy, it is too late for those who have already been murdered," Alpha explained as a Death Knight beat another human senseless.   
  
"Where the heck are Jason and the others!?" Tommy grew extremely angry and slammed both fists against a computer.  
  
"Be patient, Tommy," Alpha said, standing beside him.  
  
"No," Tommy felt like he was losing his sanity. "Alpha, give me that extra Laser Blade you've got. I'll handle this."   
  
"But Tommy," Alpha persisted, "You're in no condition to fight!"  
  
"I'll make that decision, Alpha," Tommy was ready to pounce.  
  
Alpha sighed, "Very well then. Here you go," he took the last Laser Blade sword handle out from its case and handed it to Tommy.   
  
Tommy took the weapon from Alpha. "I'll be back before long," he pressed a few buttons on one of the computers, clicking his desired coordinates. "Seth Magnus has done enough!" and with that remark, Tommy teleported out of Satellite X.  
  
Alpha sighed again, "Then you have a lot to learn," Alpha was sure that Tommy would see more bloodshed in the future.   
  
***  
  
On the island...  
  
Jason, Billy, Karone, Ashley, and Katherine were led into a secret chamber, which was lit by five colored torches placed on the walls. From left to right, the torches were colored red, blue, white, yellow, and pink, respectively. Jason was instructed to stand in front of the red torch, Billy, in front of the blue one, Karone in front of the white one, Ashley in front of the yellow one, and Kat in front of the pink one. The five fallen warriors stood in a row, facing the five young heroes. Thor stood across from Jason, Apollo in front of Billy, Artemis in front of Ashley, Athena in front of Karone, and Aphrodite in front of Katherine. The Great Wizard stood between the two generations of heroes.  
  
The chamber was silent until the Great Wizard broke the silence: "Thousands of years ago, I assembled a group of the finest wizards throughout the universe. There were ten of us in all. Together, and with the unification of our best skills, we created a force so powerful that those who would wield it were said to have the strength to move mountains. When the Dark Emperor Seth Magnus learned of this, he slew my nine comrades. I escaped him, with the Extreme Powers in my grasp."  
  
"The Great Wizard, our mentor, then journeyed to our home planet of Titanica," Thor continued the story. "He was in search of five warriors who were destined to wield these mighty powers. We are those five. Although we fought hard, and although we endured many battles, our power was not enough to do battle with a demigod. One by one, my allies and I fell, until finally we were all slain."  
  
"Here we've been ever since," Athena proceeded, "Protecting these powers until the five chosen ones would one day seek us and be given our powers. Today is that memorable event."  
  
"Although your fatal destinies have been written," the Great Wizard assumed control of the story, "You have to do what is right. May you save many lives before one day you yourselves are slain, like the great ones before you. Perhaps this time things will be different, as you will always provide hope to those who are victimized by the Dark Emperor's wrath. Now, to you these powers we grant. May the transfer begin."  
  
Thor stepped forward: "Jason, you are strong, aggressive, and brave," Jason clasped onto the large hammer he had picked up earlier on. "The hammer you wield now is the mighty weapon I once wielded. It will protect you in any time of need. To you I grant the powers of Thor, the Norse god of thunder. You will be known from this day forward as the Red X-treme Ranger."  
  
From the red torch on the wall, a red beam of energy shot up towards the ceiling and came down towards Jason. The beam of energy shot into his chest, the power surging through his body. Red glowing particles scattered around him, and soon, his Red Ranger outfit was formed overtop of his clothing. Jason's new outfit was a far greater sight than what he had worn in the past. It was a shiny, metallic red, which was heavily armored. His visor was that of a "V" shape, and he had a silver mouthpiece. The others were awed at the sight of Jason's brand new, aggressive-looking costume.  
  
Apollo was the next to step forward, coming face-to-face with Billy: "Apollo was a god famous for many of his qualities. During my time, I was proud to carry his name. In you, Billy, I see many of these attributes. You are intelligent, yet a fairly good warrior who is willing to risk anything for the sake of his team." A blue flash occurred between Billy and Apollo, and a long, two-sided sword was placed on the ground between them. "Take it," Apollo gestured to Billy, who bent down and picked up the weapon from the handle between the two blades. "This is your Double Blade, my weapon. Billy, to you I grant the powers of Apollo, the sun god of ancient Greece. You will be the Blue X-treme Ranger."   
  
A blue version of Jason's costume materialized on top of Billy's casual clothing.   
  
Athena took a step towards Karone: "Karone, the years you spent as Astronema have given you knowledge well beyond your years. The experience has given you a wonderful battle sense, and may you now use this advantage for the sake of your people. You are strategic, seductive, and most of all, knowledgeable. To you, I pass on the powers of Athena, goddess of wisdom." A white beam rose up from the torch behind Karone, struck the ground between her and Athena, leaving a long spear. The white beam then shot into Karone's chest, giving her the great goddess' power. "This is the Spear of Athens," Athena gestured towards the weapon, which Karone picked up. "You will be the White X-treme Ranger."   
  
A white version of Jason and Billy's costume materialized on top of Karone's sparse clothing.   
  
Artemis smiled, "Ashley, you are much like I was as a young woman. You have the potential of a great huntress, as you are quick-witted and agile." A bow with a flaming arrow materialized between the two, which Ashley took in her hands. "This is your Flame Arrow, a powerful weapon I now trust to your care. To you I grant the powers of Artemis, the hunting goddess of the moon. You are the Yellow X-treme Ranger"   
  
Ashley's shining yellow costume materialized on top of her clothing.  
  
The beautiful Aphrodite was the last to proceed with the process: "Katherine, to my old team, I was more than just a warrior. To them, I was also a peacemaker, the charismatic individual who held this team together. To this new team, you will be the same. A beautiful woman you are, who is both caring of others yet will fight for any good cause. I grant you the powers of Aphrodite, goddess of love." A pink glow emerged between the two, leaving behind a boomerang with a blade on one end. "This is your Wind Razor, a weapon which may serve as both a boomerang and a short range blade. From this day forward, you will be the Pink X-treme Ranger."  
  
Katherine's shiny pink costume materialized overtop of her. She looked at herself, then turned to face her four friends. "We're back!" she said aloud.  
  
"It feels great!" Billy said, meeting Jason with a hi-five. The Rangers each removed their helmets, tucking them under their arms.   
  
The five fallen warriors smiled at the sight they saw. Thor stepped forward: "Thank you, Rangers. The power is now yours, and you will be known as the Power Rangers X-treme. Take care of your new powers. No longer will you need morphers to activate your energies. The power now resides within each of you, ready to respond to your calls."  
  
"Well, what about you guys?" Karone asked.  
  
"For us," Thor answered, "Our souls may now rest in peace. Good luck, Rangers." With that remark, the five fallen warriors vanished, leaving the Great Wizard and the Rangers...  
  
***  
  
Earth...  
  
Tommy was teleported to a city center in southern California, where a band of about twelve Death Knights were slaughtering civilians. Tommy looked around him...  
  
...blood...  
  
Everywhere... blood...  
  
Immediately, Tommy ran towards the band of Death Knights: "Hey you!" he shouted towards them, attracting their attention. One of the knights responded to Tommy's call, ready to face the long-haired hero. The Death Knight pointed its blood stained sword in Tommy's direction, and began poking in his direction. Tommy held the Laser Blade handle in one hand: "All right, now let's see what you can do!" he held the weapon handle up over his head, where a bright silvery colored beam shot up from the top end. "Awesome," he said to himself, then met the Death Knight in a sword fight.   
  
***  
  
The island...  
  
"What are those noises?" Ashley cried. The continuous sounds of rolling thunder and explosions could be heard from outside the cave.   
  
"A terrible storm," the Great Wizard replied.   
  
"Well, we've got a mission to do," Jason stated. "Let's go."   
  
"Wait," the Great Wizard halted the new team. "This isn't just any storm. Listen to the sounds surrounding us. The Dark Sorcerer's magic is upon us."  
  
"What do you mean?" a puzzled Billy asked.   
  
"Every hundred years, this storm terrorizes this island," the Great Wizard replied. "Seth Magnus' timing is perfect. He knew of your destinies, and he planned, that in case you would ever get these powers, there would be no way out of this hazard. He planned this well to ensure the domination of your planet."  
  
"So what do we do?" Katherine asked.  
  
"You wait," the Great Wizard replied calmly.  
  
"We what!?" Ashley couldn't believe what she was hearing.   
  
"The storm will last perhaps a week," the Great Wizard explained. "You'll have to wait it out before returning home."  
  
"But the Earth could be destroyed by then!" Billy cried. "We have to go NOW!"  
  
"If you leave now," the Great Wizard said, "You will be met by a deadly meteor shower. You wouldn't be able to see anything. The volcano on this island has erupted, and the debris will spread for miles. Furthermore, the wind speed outside is so incredibly dangerous that trees are being uprooted. The only way out is to wait."   
  
"Can't we just teleport?" Katherine suggested.  
  
"You'd teleport right into the storm," the Great Wizard said.   
  
"So there's no way out?" Jason pounded his fist into his palm.   
  
"There is," Karone said. All eyes turned to face her. She hadn't spoken since the power transfer.   
  
"How?" Jason asked.   
  
The Great Wizard smiled. He knew what she was alluding to: "Evil powers take time to fade," he said.  
  
"That's right," Karone agreed. She raised her left arm, and the a staff materialized in her hand. It was the same staff she used as Astronema. "This will save us," she said. "I know I promised that I'd never use my evil powers again, but this time I have to. I'll open a portal, which will take us to KO-35. From there, we'll teleport to Earth."   
  
"Great," Ashley said. "But can't we just teleport straight to Earth?"  
  
"My evil powers are fading," Karone said. "Earth's out of range. Now let's go." She waved her staff in the air, and a spiraling black portal opened in front of them. "Go," she instructed to her friends.   
  
"All right!" Billy said as he and his teammates put their helmets on. Billy jumped into the portal first. He was followed by Ashley, then Kat.   
  
"Hey," Jason said, stopping by Karone, touching her on the arm. "Thanks, for everything," he said, then followed the rest of his friends into the portal.  
  
Karone motioned towards the portal, then hesitated. She threw the staff down in front of the Great Wizard. "When I'm through, I want you to destroy this." She then followed her friends.   
  
***  
  
Earth...  
  
A Death Knight threw Tommy to the ground. The knight then raised up it's fist, ready to strike the him, when out of nowhere, a red teleportation beam shot down in front of it, and formed into the shape of a human-like figure, it's white glove grabbing the Death Knight's black fist, and restraining it.   
  
"Mind if I cut in?" Jason asked sarcastically. He kicked the Death Knight aside.   
  
"Thanks bro," Tommy said, retracting his Laser Blade. The rest of his friends teleported in to help. "Wow, you guys look awesome!" he said. "I knew you could do it!"   
  
"Thanks for believing in us," Katherine said, meeting Tommy with a hug. "And thanks for keeping these things busy while we were gone. You should go back and join Alpha now."  
  
"Right," Tommy said, and was teleported away.   
  
"Hey! Remember us?" Jason said to the Death Knights. The Death Knight who attacked Tommy came towards Jason, slashing its sword in his direction. "I don't think so!" Jason sidestepped the slow creature, then pounded the Hammer of Thor into the creature's back. The Death Knight was sent sailing into the air, and it landed on the roof of an empty car, where it crumbled into a heap of bones. However, another Death Knight grabbed Jason from behind. The Red Ranger tried to break free, but the monstrous trooper was too strong. It hoisted the red clad hero over its head and threw him to the ground, where Jason dropped his magical hammer.   
  
"Switchblade mode!" Katherine cried as she transformed her Wind Razor boomerang into a short range weapon. "Hee yaw!" She flung the weapon like a dart, and the blade end was embedded into the chest of a Death Knight. Subsequently, Katherine ran towards her adversary, executed a cartwheel and did a flip over the Death Knight, grabbing her weapon from its chest as she landed behind the undead creature. "Boomerang mode!" She said, changing her weapon back to its natural form. She rotated her arm in a semi-circle motion, then released her weapon, which struck the Death Knight in the neck, severing its head. The weapon returned to Katherine, who kicked the headless body to the ground. "I love this thing," she said, clasping onto the small, but dangerous Wind Razor Boomerang. However, the unsuspecting Pink Ranger was slashed from behind by another Death Knight. Sparks flew into the air as Katherine fell to the ground, the Death Knight pursuing her.   
  
"Take that!" Billy swung one end of the Double Blade at a Death Knight. He then used the other end and jammed it through the Death Knight's mid-section, putting a hole right through the lifeless body. "How do ya like that?" Billy taunted the dark warrior. However, the Death Knight tripped him, and Billy crashed back-first into the ground. The Death Knight raised its right leg and pushed its foot onto Billy's neck, choking him. But to Billy's surprise, an arrow with its tip on fire was embedded into the back of the Death Knight's head. Billy shoved the Death Knight aside, and watched as it became engulfed in flames. "Thanks, Ashley," he said.  
  
"No problem," the Yellow Ranger said, rearming another Flame Arrow.   
  
"Hee yaw!" Karone threw the Spear of Athens like a javelin, planting it into the head of a Death Knight. The creature collapsed into a heap of bones. She retrieved the powerful spear, then heaved it at another Death Knight. "That's five down, seven to go," she said to herself.   
  
The seven remaining Death Knights surrounded the team of heroes. The Rangers regrouped in the center of the forming circle of Knights. This time, the Rangers had their weapons out of position. Karone failed to retrieve her spear, Jason dropped his hammer from a previous encounter, Kat dropped her boomerang when she was attacked from behind, Billy lost his twin bladed staff from a sword slash, and Ashley was attacked while rearming her bow. The Death Knights were closing in on the Rangers. It was a repetitive, but offensive tactic on the part of the undead knights. Two Death Knights grabbed Ashley and pinned her against the ground. Kat struggled to get free from a two more of them, but was unsuccessful. One of the knights smashed Billy head-first through a car windshield, while Jason wrestled one to the floor. Another Death Knight grabbed Jason from behind and slammed him against a telephone pole. Karone reached for her spear, but was stopped by a Death Knight, which pummeled her to the ground.   
  
"There's still too many of them!" Billy said, pushing aside broken glass.   
  
The Death Knight which had tackled Karone now towered over her, as the White Ranger lay back-first against the cold concrete. The Death Knight grabbed Karone by the helmet and began punching her. She squealed as she tried to get free. Finally, Katherine came to her aid, kicking the Death Knight aside. She then helped her friend to her feet. "Thanks," Karone said. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting really tired."   
  
"I think we all feel that way," Kat said.   
  
Ashley kicked a Death Knight, but the undead warrior caught her leg and wrestled her to the ground. She tried to push it away, but the Death Knight was too powerful. "They're too strong!" She said.   
  
"Try the Laser Blades!" Jason said as he broke free from the grasp of one of the knights. Jason reached for the Laser Blade sword handle from his belt, and as another Death Knight tried to attack him, Jason rearmed his weapon, igniting the three and a half foot red laser, cutting the Death Knight in half.   
  
"Good idea!" Katherine said, as she and the rest of her team used their Laser Blades. Katherine used the beam of pink energy to slash aside the Death Knight which was pummeling Ashley.   
  
"Let's get our weapons back!" Billy said, slashing aside another Death Knight before grabbing his Double Blade. His friends did the same, and now the Rangers outnumbered the Death Knights.   
  
***  
  
The Dark Sun  
  
"My Emeperor," Goliath said, kneeling beside Seth Magnus' throne. The two had been watching the battle from a viewing screen of their own. "I have failed. Look! The Rangers are back, and they are beating the Death Knights!"   
  
"Well, it really doesn't matter," the Dark Emperor stated. "Sorcerer, get over here!"  
  
"What do you wish, Sire?" The Dark Sorcerer came from the corner of the room.   
  
"Take Goliath and greet our newfound heroes," Seth Magnus instructed. "Use your magic and convert the remaining Death Knights to maximum size!"   
  
"As you wish," the Dark Sorcerer said while summoning his magic wand. He teleported Goliath and himself down to Earth.   
  
***  
  
"What's the matter?" Jason taunted as the four remaining Death Knights backed away. "Got stage fright!?"   
  
Seconds later, Goliath and the Dark Sorcerer emerged in front of the Death Knights. "Greetings, heroes!" the Dark Sorcerer said sarcastically.  
  
"Who's that?" Ashley whispered.   
  
"The Dark Sorcerer," Karone said. "He's the Emperor's second-in-command. He and Goliath are two of the Emperor's Four Horsemen."   
  
"Grr..." Goliath stepped forward to meet the Red Ranger.  
  
"I've got a score to settle with you!" Jason said. He carried his Laser Blade in his right hand and the Hammer of Thor in his left.   
  
"I'll beat you like I did last time!" Goliath taunted.  
  
"Stand aside," the Dark Sorcerer stepped in front of Goliath. "You two can settle your affairs some other time. You Rangers have something more to worry about than just us!" Goliath pointed his wand in the direction of the Death Knights, swirling streaks coming towards them. Soon, the Death Knights grew to a height taller than the city skyscrapers. "Now let's see how you like that!"   
  
"Damn," Jason muttered under his breath.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Katherine asked.   
  
"Let's try the X Blasters," Jason said. "X Blasters, fire!"  
  
The Power Rangers drew their X Blasters from their holsters and shot at the fully grown Death Knights, although it didn't have much effect. Before they could do anything else, they were suddenly teleported away from the fight scene.  
  
***  
  
Seconds later, five teleportation beams shot down into Satellite X.   
  
  
"What the?" Jason asked, confused. "What are we doing back here?"   
  
The five Rangers pulled their helmets off and tucked them under their arms.   
  
"The city's being trashed, Alpha," Billy added.  
  
"I am aware of that, rangers," Alpha said. "But without zords, you will not be able to do battle with the Death Knights."  
  
"So what do we do?" Karone asked.   
  
"I'm dealing with that," Alpha said while clicking a few buttons on the computer systems.   
  
"What are you doing, Alpha?" said Ashley.  
  
"Yeah, and what do you expect us to do?" Billy asked.  
  
"Wait, Rangers," Alpha intervened. "All your questions will be answered shortly." Soon, the five colored streaks which entered Satellite X were teleported elsewhere.  
  
***  
  
On a foreign planet...  
  
The five colored streaks crashed down in a dark, open plain. The ground was similar to dirt roads on Earth, and the skies were a dark blue color, with black clouds in the sky.   
  
"Where, where are we? Where did Alpha take us?" Katherine was confused.   
  
"Rangers," a familiar booming voice echoed. It was the voice of Zordon.   
  
"Zordon!" Jason exclaimed. "Where... where are you?"  
  
"I am unable to present myself physically," the long dead ghost replied. "We have no time to waste."  
  
"Where are we?" Katherine repeated.  
  
"You are on my home planet, Eltar," Zordon said, "This is where my spirit has been resting ever since my death.   
  
"Why are we here?" Billy asked.  
  
"You are here at my request," the former mentor explained. "I knew you Rangers were too brave to back down from this war with the Empire of Darkness. I also knew of your destinies to wield the Extreme Powers."  
  
"How did you know?" Karone asked, and wondered why she was never informed before.  
  
"Because," Zordon said, "I was one of the nine comrades of the Great Wizard. I was among those who created your newfound powers long ago. This is why Dark Spectre captured me before. He was seeking the Extreme Powers, and knew that I had access to them."  
  
"The Earth's being destroyed," Ashley said, interrupting Zordon's explanation.  
  
"I know," Zordon replied. "Be patient, Yellow Ranger. I have plans for you already. I was aware of your fatal destinies which were written in the ancient scrolls," he continued. "Before my death, I spent most of my time trying to change what was supposed to happen in the future. I care much about you, Rangers, and I plan to thwart the Dark Emperor's plans. I could have used the same zords that the fallen Titan warriors used in the past, but I knew that those zords were, much like yourselves, destined to fall. As a result, I modeled a new set of zords... your ExtremeZords. They are modern day machines which will serve as formidable fighting forces."  
  
The five rangers stood in a line side by side. A stroke of lightning flashed in the sky, and the image of a giant red and silver tank was seen. It had two large cannons and was heavily armored, the largest tank the rangers had ever seen. Zordon's voice came from the background.   
  
"Jason," he began. "This is your zord, the Thunder War Machine. In it's mammoth tank mode, its firepower is incredible, and in it's warrior mode, it possesses the power of the great Trojan warrior, Hector."  
  
The image of the Thunder War Machine converted to it's warrior mode, holding twin silver swords. Seconds later, the image of a large military aircraft was then shown.  
  
"Katherine," Zordon said. "In your power lies the Fighter Jet ExtremeZord. Its speed and quickness will be a key factor in this great war. Use it with caution and care."  
  
The image of the Fighter Jet then disappeared and a huge structure came up, which was heavily armed.  
  
"Karone, your ExtremeZord is called the Missile Turret. It is known for its heavy firepower, which is unmatched by any. Its arsenal of weapons will serve you well."  
  
The Missile Turret looked somewhat similar to that of Zeozord II, although its armor was much thicker and it's arsenal contained more weapons. It was mobilized, with wheels. The image of the Missile Turret then faded away, leaving the image of another aircraft was shown.  
  
"Ashley," Zordon said. "Your zord is known as the X Bomber. It is a silent aircraft which specializes in ambush attacks. It will be a formidable weapon when at your disposal."  
  
The X Bomber then disappeared and another tank with one large cannon was viewed.   
  
"And Billy," Zordon continued. "The Combat Tank will be yours to command. Its main use is for stand up combat, and its heavy armor allows it to withstand a great deal of damage. Use it wisely. Your new Extreme Power zords are formidable fighting machines when separated. However, when they are joined as one, they form the X Megazord, a nearly unstoppable force. Although I cannot guarantee that it will stop the Empire of Darkness, it is the strongest Megazord you have ever used. Go now, and may the power protect you."  
  
"Thanks Zordon," Jason said. "For everything," he looked around to his friends. "Now, back to action!"   
  
***  
Five teleportation beams streaked into downtown Los Angeles. The Rangers looked around, seeing toppled buildings and fires everywhere.   
  
"Oh my gosh, look at this place!" Ashley exclaimed. "It's totaled."  
  
The sirens of ambulances, fire engines and police cars sounded as medical care rushed to the scene to aid injured people. A Death Knight suddenly came down the street, still in its maximum size. Tremors occurred each time it took a step. Another Death Knight came down from the other side of the four way street, then another from a different direction, until all four Death Knights had the rangers surrounded.   
  
"Let's call the zords!" Jason commanded.  
  
"Right!" the rest of the team replied.  
  
"WE NEED EXTREMEZORD POWER NOW!"  
  
A flash of white light shone in the sky, as the Fighter Jet and X Bomber appeared and swooped down into the city. Three beams of Red, Blue, and White shot down onto the middle of the street, which then turned into the Thunder War Machine, Combat Tank and Missile Turret, respectively. The Rangers teleported into their cockpits.   
  
"Thunder War Machine, online and ready," Jason said as he shot down into his zord.  
  
"Fighter Jet, ready to rock," Katherine said as she dropped into her cockpit.  
  
"Missile Turret, full power!" Karone exclaimed.  
  
"X Bomber, pumped up for action!" Ashley said.  
  
"Combat Tank, battle ready!" said Billy.  
  
The five ExtremeZords quickly attacked the Death Knights. The Thunder War Machine, in it's mammoth tank mode, shot two beams out of its twin cannons, striking a Death Knight and causing it to hit the ground. The Missile Turret strolled down the road, and continuously fired several missiles at another Death Knight. The Combat Tank shot at another, and the Fighter Jet and X Bomber blasted away at the fourth.  
  
"Thunder War Machine, convert to warrior mode!" Jason commanded.   
  
The Thunder War Machine began transforming, its twin cannons turning into two shining swords, its head lowering out of its chest, arms and legs forming, as it stood to its feet. The Thunder War Machine resembled the Red Dragon Thunderzord in a way, the shape of its body and the way it fought. The Thunder War Machine raced up to a Death Knight and sliced away at it with its twin medium-sized swords, but the knight sliced back at it, causing Jason's zord to stagger back. The X Bomber launched a few missiles at the griffin to help Jason out. The four Death Knights each suddenly drew out their swords for defense. One of them held its weapon in a fencing position, and charged directly at Karone's Missile Turret, striking it and knocking it over. Another one of them charged up to Billy's Combat Tank, raised its sword up high, and smashed it right on top of the tank. Sparks flew everywhere.  
  
"I'm losing power!" Billy exclaimed. "I need help!"  
  
A voice suddenly came over the speaker in front of him.  
  
"Hold on Billy, I'm on my way," Kat's voice sounded.   
  
The Fighter Jet came in close to help Billy, and began firing at the Death Knight, who dodged the attack. It then slashed its sword at Katherine's zord, pushing it aside. Sparks flew out from the tail end of her aircraft.  
  
"I've been hit hard, I'm pulling out for a moment," Kat called over the radio.   
  
The Rangers struggled a little with the Death Knights, but the Thunder War Machine quickly turned things around. It used its swords and began hacking away at the Death Knight in front of it. From the corner of her eye, Ashley could see the Dark Sorcerer's staff glowing. The Sorcerer was on the ground nearby, still in his human size. The glow turned into a spark, and eventually, two large winged black mounts appeared. They were both the size of the Death Knights. The mounts appeared to be mutant horses of some sort. Two of the Death Knights mounted the horses, then one of them took to the sky, flying up into the air, chasing after Ashley. It shot a few beams out of its eyes, striking the rear of the X Bomber. Soon, the other mounted Death Knight took to the sky, this one chasing the Fighter Jet. It fired at the speedy aircraft, but Kat managed to pull away in time. Billy blasted away at the foot soldier Death Knight in front of him, with Karone's help.   
  
"Something's following me, I can't seem to shake it," Ashley called over the radio.  
  
"Same goes for me," Kat responded to her. "But I got an idea. Ashley, just follow my lead."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Katherine turned the Fighter Jet around, the mounted Death Knight still following her. She saw the X Bomber being chased in the air, so she headed directly over to it. Once Ashley realized what Kat was doing, she quickly did the same thing. They headed their zords nose-first right into each other. Jason stared up into the sky, puzzled at what they were doing, as the Fighter Jet and Stealth Bomber looked as though they were going to collide into each other, with a mounted Death Knight follow each of them.  
  
"Okay Ashley, pull up!" Kat commanded.  
  
Ashley pulled her steering wheel upwards, and her zord steered up into the sky, while Katherine swooped her zord down low. The two Death Knights that had been following them crashed into each other in a mid-air collision, both riders falling off of their mounts. The winged horses disappeared upon impact with the ground, leaving the Death Knights without mounts.  
  
"Oldest trick in the book," Ashley said jokingly.   
  
"The Death Knights don't stand a chance," Goliath said to the Dark Sorcerer as they watched the battle from the street. "Make me maximum size, and I'll handle this!" the four-armed warrior demanded.  
  
"Patience, my fellow horseman," the Dark Sorcerer said calmly.   
  
"Those mindless drones are going to lose!" Goliath persisted.  
  
"I know," the Dark Sorcerer said.   
  
"Then why don't we do something about it!?" the large reptilian creature was becoming angered.   
  
The Dark Sorcerer smirked: "Fragile human minds are a thing of pity," he said.  
  
"What?" Goliath was confused.  
  
"Give them something to brag about," the Dark Sorcerer said, "That's our Emperor's plan. Let the humans win the first battle. I know how human minds work. Their pride and overconfidence will be their downfall."  
  
"I don't understand," Goliath was still confused.  
  
"We have a whole army waiting out there," the Dark Sorcerer explained. "Let the humans THINK they've won, and we'll come down hard on them when they least expect it! It's called good strategy."   
  
"THUD!" A Death Knight collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Four half beaten Death Knights aren't doing too badly," the Dark Sorcerer said. "Now... imagine if the whole army were here."  
  
"I see what you mean now," Goliath said.  
  
"Mind games, my fellow horseman," the Dark Sorcerer said. "We're playing 'mind games' on those humans. Let's rough them up before handing them their 'victory.'"  
  
"THUD!" another Death Knight hit the ground.  
  
"Give it up, Sorcerer!" the Red Ranger cried from his cockpit. He stared down at the Dark Sorcerer and Goliath. Much to Jason's surprise, the Dark Sorcerer merely smirked. This was peculiar to Jason, who often got satisfaction from seeing his enemies frustrated.   
  
The Dark Sorcerer raised his staff into the air, and four bolts came streaking out from it, each streak coming towards a Death Knight, giving the undead creatures more power. The Rangers watched as electricity surged through the bodies of the Death Knights.   
  
"Looks like they got a little tougher," Billy said.  
  
Karone moved her Missile Turret in position, closing in on one of the Death Knights, but the Sorcerer aimed its sword at the Missile Turret, electrical surges came streaking towards the Missile Turret. Each shot struck the zord, sparks flying everywhere, and the Missile Turret toppled over into a heap onto the ground. Smoke steamed out of the downed Missile Turret.   
  
"My power source has dropped severely," Karone said.  
  
Billy's Combat Tank moved in, but the Death knights fired at it as well. One of the Death Knights then walked over to the Combat Tank, lifted it up by the sides, and hoisted it over its head. It then threw the tank down into a group of buildings, crashing right through them, leaving it lying upside-down.  
  
"I'm down," Billy said over his radio. "You guys take him!"  
  
"Don't worry guys," Ashley said, "we'll get 'em for ya." The X Bomber dove down towards one of the Death Knights.   
  
"Try this on for size," Ashley said as she pressed a button on her control panel. Three missiles shot out from her zord, each successfully striking the Death Knight, and exploding. The entire area was covered with smoke after that.  
  
"Yes! We got them!" Ashlely exclaimed.   
  
"Great work, Ashley," Jason commented.  
  
When the smoke cleared, surprisingly, the Death Knights were still standing.   
  
"What? It barely phased them!" Ashley said surprisingly.   
  
One of the Death Knights raised its sword and slashed at Karone's X Bomber, striking in the wing. The Death Knight then reached up and grabbed the X Bomber with one hand, and threw it down onto the street.  
  
"Guys, I've lost control," Ashley said. "I need help."  
  
The Death Knight then focused on the Fighter Jet, which came in close for an attack. Katherine dodged the slash from one of the Death Knights, but a second one slashed at her, this time hitting her, using its sword to swat the Fighter Jet onto the ground.  
  
"Fighter Jet's power cells are fading," Katherine said over her radio.   
  
"You're our only hope now, Jason," Billy said.  
  
"Don't worry guys, I got this one," Jason assured his friends. One of the Death Knights came towards the Thunder War Machine, but the zord shoved it aside with its twin blades. Two more Death Knights came at Jason's zord, but Jason fended them aside as well. The Thunder War Machine stood eye to eye with the fourth and final Death Knight. The War Machine slashed one of its swords into the knight's chest, causing it to stagger back a few steps. The Death Knight fought back, striking the zord in the chest, causing it to drop both of it's weapons. However, Jason managed to keep control of his zord, and managed to get it to tackle the Death Knight to the ground. The Thunder War Machine then grabbed the Death Knight by the throat, having it pinned against the ground, and punching it in the side of the head. However, the other three Death Knights recovered from their falls, and they returned to attack the Thunder War Machine. One of the hideous creatures came charging in with its sword, striking the Thunder War Machine in the back, causing it to fall chest-first onto the street. As the War Machine got up, the other Death Knights swarmed in, each of them battering it with their weapons. And in one powerful blow, one of the Death Knights struck the Thunder War Machine on the right shoulder, causing it to fall over. It crashed to the ground with a loud 'bang.'   
  
"Guys, my zord's down," Jason called over his communicator. The four Death Knights stared down at the fallen zords.  
  
"Guys, what do we do?" said Ashley.   
  
"We need X Megazord power!" Jason shouted.  
  
"X MEGAZORD, POWER UP!" all the rangers shouted at once.  
  
The X Megazord begins its formation sequence. The Thunder War Machine formed the head and top half of the body. The Combat Tank formed the part from the waist down to the knees, the X Bomber and Fighter Jet each forming an arm, and the MissileTurret dividing itself up into two parts, each forming a leg. A helmet lowered down onto the face of the Thunder War Machine, completing the formation sequence of the X Megazord. The five rangers sat in the main cockpit, with Jason in the center, Billy and Katherine to each side of him, and Karone and Ashley sitting behind. The giant X Megazord stood upright, thirty yards away from the band of Death Knights.   
  
"Let's rock and roll!" the rangers said in unison.   
  
"We need the X Power Sword, now!" Jason commanded.  
  
The X Megazord reached back into the sword scabbard on its back and drew the X Power Sword. The Death Knights quickly surrounded the Megazord, striking it with their weapons from all sides. Sparks flew everywhere as the Death Knights bashed their weapons onto the X Megazord. The X Megazord soon swiped them away with its sword. It then put its sword back, and drew out twin cannons, which rested on the Megazord's arms and shoulders. The cannons then fired around at the Death Knights, and three of the four undead warriors fell, although this time they stayed down, for they could not sustain the power of the X Megazord's twin cannons. Badly damaged, the three damaged Death Knights were withdrawn from the battle and teleported them back to the Dark Sun. One Death Knight was left alone to battle with the X Megazord.   
  
"It looks like you're all by yourself," Jason said to the lone adversary.   
  
The last Death Knight charged up and swung its sword at the X Megazord, slashing right into their chest, and knocking it backwards. The X Megazord fought back, using its sword to slice at the sorcerer.   
  
"Let me use a little bit of my magic," the Dark Sorcerer said from the streets. The Dark Sorcerer raised his staff up into the air and twirled it around. Soon, the buildings around them disappeared, and everywhere around them was fire and a black sky.  
  
  
"Where are we? Where did the city go?" Katherine asked while she looked around at the fiery area.   
  
Fire suddenly got caught on the leg of the X Megazord.   
  
"We've been caught on fire," Billy reported to Jason.   
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Ashley asked. "That's never happened to us before."  
  
Wildfire then spread throughout the entire outside of the X Megazord, until it was completely engulfed in flames. A dark green dragon then dove down from the sky, opened up its mouth, and breathed a swarm of flames onto the X Megazord. Everywhere they looked, there was fire, and the Death Knight was no where to be found. The dragon in front of them swooped down at full speed, about to tackle the X Megazord, which could barely move as it was completely covered with fire.  
  
"Everybody, hang on!" Jason said.  
  
Just as the green dragon was about to strike them, it faded away into thin air. The Rangers had their hands up to their faces to avoid being affected by the blow, but this surprised them.  
  
"Hey, what happened to it?" Karone asked.  
  
"I haven't got a clue," Billy answered.   
  
Just then, they saw the Death Knight step out in front of them. The Death Knight charged in and bashed its blade against the side of the head of the X Megazord. The Rangers could barely see through all the fire, and the X Megazord could barely be seen through all the flames it was covered in.   
  
"How are we supposed to fight back?" Ashley shrieked. "The X Megazord has got to be damaged beyond repairs now. If the fire spreads inside here, we're cooked."   
  
From the ground, the Dark Sorcerer then raised his staff up again, and this time two giant beasts appeared. They looked exactly alike, with large claws and sharp fangs, red eyes, and the head of a bear. They raised up their sharp nails to strike the X Megazord, although it's hand went right through them, as if it were invisible. The beasts then growled in the Megazord's face. The X Megazord attempted to throw a punch, but then just then, the beast faded away into thin air, and so did the other one.   
  
"What's going on here?" Katherine asked. "I don't understand."  
  
"Wait a second," Billy said. "I think I know what's going on."  
  
"What?" Karone asked.  
  
"Think about it," Billy said to them. "That dragon was about to hit us, when it disappeared. Then, those two beasts clawed right through us, although we didn't feel a thing, and then they too disappeared. Look down there, on the streets! The Dark Sorcerer's got his wand raised in the air. They all seem to be summoned by him, and I think they're just illusions. Also, this whole area itself is nothing but a fiery realm, at least that's my guess. But with everything that's happening, he's using his wand. If we can destroy it, I think we can beat him."  
  
"You're right, Billy," Jason said. "You guys stay here. I'll take care of this!" Jason leapt out of the X Megazord and landed on the streets below. "I'm gonna break that staff of yours!" Jason said.   
  
Goliath moved forward, but the Dark Sorcerer held him back: "Then enjoy your victory," the Dark Sorcerer laughed sarcastically. He then tossed the wand into the air.   
  
"Hee yaw!" Jason said, leaping into the air and blasting the wand with his X Blaster.   
  
"That Death Knight's a weakling, isn't he?" the Dark Sorcerer continued trying to confuse Jason. The Sorcerer and Goliath disappeared a moment later.   
  
Soon, the fiery area around them disappeared, and they were back in the city. The flames that covered the X Megazord were also gone, as they too were just an illusion. The Red Ranger stood, dumbfounded, wondering why the Dark Sorcerer seemed to be willingly giving the Rangers this victory.   
  
"Hey Jason, c'mon!" Billy said.   
  
The Red Ranger cleared his thoughts: "Right!" he said as he leapt back into the zord cockpit.   
  
The X Megazord attacked the Death Knight with several blows to the head, chest, and back. The Death Knight dropped its weapon and fell, the X Megazord standing directly in front of it.  
  
"Let's finish 'im guys!" Jason commanded.  
  
Upon the command, the X Megazord raised it's sword up into the air, as it seemed to be absorbing electricity. The X Megazord sliced down at the Death Knight, striking him in the head, and splitting its body in half directly down the middle. The Death Knight hit the ground with an explosion. The X Megazord put its sword back into its scabbard and crossed his arms over his chest, forming an "X" with them. The Rangers celebrated with hugs and hi-fives, that is, they all celebrated except for Jason. The Red Ranger merely stared down at the streets, where the Dark Sorcerer had just "handed" him the wand to destroy. To the other Rangers, the battle had been won... or so they thought...  
  
***  
  
Two teleportation beams entered the Dark Sun.  
  
"Our work is done," the Dark Sorcerer said while grabbing another wand.  
  
"So the Rangers think they've won?" Seth Magnus asked.  
  
"Yes," his Sorcerer replied.   
  
"Good," the Dark Emperor responded.   
  
***  
  
At the Command Center, 5 teleportation beams streaked in. Jason, Billy, Karone Kat and Ashley pulled off their helmets and put them on top of a computer.   
  
"Hey guys, great work!" Tommy complimented.   
  
"Thanks, bro," Jason said with a half smile.   
  
"I just wish I could have been there," Tommy said looking downhearted.  
  
"Tommy, don't worry about it man," Katherine said while hugging him. "You'll always be a Power Ranger in spirit. Just because you weren't out there, it doesn't mean that you're not part of the team."  
  
"Yeah, remember the time when I was just Command Center backup?" Billy said.  
  
"Well, I guess you're right," Tommy said. "I'm really happy for you guys."  
  
A news report suddenly came over the viewing globe.   
  
"This is Robert Thomas for channel 6 news with a special report. Just minutes ago, downtown Los Angeles was under attack. The Power Rangers arrived just in time to clear things up, but apparently, they didn't get to the scene fast enough, as an estimated 700 people were murdered during the incident, with several thousand being severely injured"  
  
"700?" Ashley asked in disbelief.   
  
"I... I don't believe this," Katherine said.  
  
"Rangers," Alpha 5 interrupted. "Like I mentioned before, this battle with Seth Magnus and his Empire of Darkness is one of great risk. I stated that there would be heavy casualties during this war, and I'm sorry to see the deaths of many citizens."  
  
A moment of silence followed Alpha's explanation...  
  
"Well, we do have one thing to be happy about," Karone said. "We're a team again!"  
  
"I'm just glad to be back," Billy said. "It's been a long day."   
  
***  
  
Angel Grove coast, later that day...  
  
Loud music blared in the background as the six Rangers sat at a table. It was the same place where a previous fireworks show had taken place, that is, the time following the Rangers' defeat of Ivan Ooze years ago.   
  
"It was a great idea to come here," Ashley said, looking out into the ocean.   
  
"Yeah," Tommy said. "Me and Billy have been here before, so we knew you guys would like it."   
  
"Cool," Jason said, then stood up. He strolled several steps along the boardwalk, then leaned against the railing, and stared out into the waters. He was the only one among his friends that seemed unhappy.   
  
Sensing his depression, Karone stood up and walked over to where Jason was standing: "Hey," she said. "Is something wrong?"   
  
"Sort of," Jason said. "I mean, earlier on, when I destroyed that wand, um... the Dark Sorcerer, he... he just kind of handed it to me. I mean, I just don't get it. Why would someone just let me win a battle?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Jason," Karone said, touching him on the arm. "It's nothing to worry about. It's been almost a day since this whole mess started. We're all just tired. It's probably just in your head," she tried to ease his fears.   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jason said, turning to face her. She smiled at him. "You know, you look really beautiful tonight."  
  
"Thanks," Karone said. "Y'know, ever since I first met you, I... I don't know how to say it, but, this feeling that I've never had before, I--"  
  
Jason took Karone's face in his hands before she could finish speaking. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the rest of his friends staring over at him, smiling. He motioned towards Karone, their lips about to touch.  
  
"Okay, everyone! The show's about to begin!" the announcer's voice boomed over the loudspeakers. Shocked, Karone jerked backwards a little, and so did Jason.   
  
"Well, um," Jason was at a loss for words. "I guess we should watch the show," he said.  
  
"Uh... yeah," the beautiful girl responded. The two of them turned to face the show which was about to begin.  
  
"Man!" Tommy said back at the table. "Talk about bad timing," he laughed while putting an arm around Katherine.   
  
"Did this ever happen to you and me?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Don't think so," Tommy said, kissing her.   
  
"Anyway!" the announcer continued. "We have a special request from the citizens of Angel Grove. This special dedication goes out to the Power Rangers!"   
  
"Looks like we didn't go unnoticed," Ashley said.  
  
Tommy, Katherine, Billy and Ashley joined Jason and Karone on the boardwalk, overlooking the show. Fireworks took to the sky in an amazing display. Soon, some fireworks formed the words "THANK YOU POWER RANGERS," as a familiar tune played in the background. The song was "Dreams," by Van Halen, the same song from the Rangers' last fireworks show [in MMPR:TM]. The Rangers shouted with joy as the lyrics played through the loudspeakers.   
  
World turns black and white  
Pictures in an empty room  
Your love starts fallin' down  
Better change your tune  
Yeah   
You reach for the golden ring  
Reach for the sky  
Baby just spread your wings  
  
We'll get higher and higher   
Straight up we'll climb  
We'll get higher and higher   
Leave it all behind  
  
Run, run, run away  
You're like a train runnin' off the track  
Got the truth being left behind  
Fall between the cracks  
Standing on broken dreams  
Never losing sight  
Oh well just spread your wings  
  
We'll get higher and higher   
Straight up we'll climb  
We'll get higher and higher   
Leave it all behind  
  
So baby dry your eyes  
Save all the tears you've cried  
Ohh that's what dreams are made of  
'Cause we belong   
In a world that must be strong  
Ohh that's what dreams are made of  
  
(guitar solo)  
  
Yeah  
We'll get higher and higher   
Straight up we'll climb  
Higher and higher   
Leave it all behind  
Oh we'll get higher and higher   
Who knows what we'll find  
  
So baby dry your eyes  
Save all the tears you've cried  
Ohh that's what dreams are made of  
Oh baby we belong   
In a world that must be strong  
Ohh that's what dreams are made of  
  
(short guitar solo)  
  
And in the end   
On dreams we will depend  
Cause that's what love is made of...  
  
  
...the end.  
  
***  
  
Questions... comments, suggestions? PLEASE email me at KingpinUHW@hotmail.com  
  



End file.
